Une si petite aiguille
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Il s'apprêtait à partir pour Naples et Lucrezia avait dernière requête pour son frère Cesare. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, quand bien même elle savait que c'était vitale, pour elle, pour son fils. Mais elle détestait être loin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais... Reprise d'une scène de l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 aux yeux de Lucrezia.


**Et voilà quatrième OS sur la saison 3 de The Borgias, écrit ! :D J'ai un peu hésité sur cette scène, puis j'ai finalement décidée d'écrire dessus, et bien que je ne sois pas très satisfaite du résultat, j'espère que cela vous plaira, de tout coeur. Je reprends donc ici une scène de l'épisode 3 entre Cesare et Lucrezia, la toute première entre eux. **

**Voilà, je croise les doigts maintenant ! XD Bonne lecture à tous !**

**A bientôt, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Le mariage approchait à grands pas. Elle aurait du être heureuse, enthousiaste, fébrile. Pourtant, elle se sentait indifférente à cette cérémonie. La première fois qu'elle s'était réjouie par un mariage, elle avait été cruellement déçue.<p>

Cette fois, ce serait différent, bien sur. On ne saurait comparer Alfonso d'Aragon à Giovanni Sforza. Autant comparé un agneau à un bœuf. Ce serait certainement une belle soirée, comme seuls les nobles savaient faire. Elle avait envie de s'en réjouir. Mais trop de problèmes rongeait l'esprit de Lucrezia. Trop de questions.

Cesare partait à Naples, aujourd'hui. Pour aller régler les derniers détails avec le roi de Naples et aussi intervenir en la faveur de son petit Giovanni. Cesare… Elle détestait la sensation qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Ce manque, ce nœud d'angoisse dans son estomac. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'il s'en allait loin d'elle. Auparavant, ils avaient déjà été longtemps séparés. Mais les choses était différentes aujourd'hui.

Après son départ, lorsque la femme de chambre est arrivée, Lucrezia n'avait revu Cesare que le soir, lors du dîner en compagnie de leur mère, qui leur parlait allégrement de Gioffre, qui envoyait des lettres de Squillace. C'était presque un homme désormais et Gioffre et elle avait déjà un enfant, un petit garçon. Bien que beaucoup pensait que le petit Luigi était en fait le fils de Juan. Gioffre n'était pas revenu à Rome. Leur petit frère semblait heureux loin de ses intrigues et de ses manipulations, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air très heureux avec sa femme.

Lucrezia était triste de savoir son plus jeune frère malheureux mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Ses propres problèmes la tourmentaient bien trop déjà pour qu'elle s'occupe de ceux de Gioffre. Elle n'avait cessé de regarder Cesare toute la soirée. Elle était arrivée la première et avait attendu qu'il les rejoigne, une fois qu'il aurait certainement terminé un entrevu important avec leur père. Elle guettait la porte, attendant de le voir entrer dans la pièce. Quand enfin, il arriva, il embrassa avec insouciance leur mère et quand il vient vers elle, son regard était brûlant. Différent de toutes les manières dont il l'avait regardée jusque là, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il n'avait en rien oublié ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'embrasait mais il lui avait sourit comme tout les jours et l'avait salué comme à son habitude.

Mais durant tout le dîner, tandis qu'ils discutaient allégrement tout les trois, regrettant l'absence du pape, qui avait refusé de se joindre à eux prétendant qu'il n'avait pas faim, Lucrezia avait senti une quantité de petits signes qui montrait que Cesare ne la verrait plus jamais de la même manière. Sa main qui avait doucement serré la sienne en dessous de la table, comme si ils cachaient quelque chose, et le petit sourire complice que Cesare lui avait alors fait. Des petits coups d'oeils par ci, par là.

Dans la globalité, rien n'avait vraiment changée. Et ils n'en avaient pas reparlée, bien que Lucrezia aurait vraiment aimée le faire. Elle aurait aimée connaître les pensées de Cesare, savoir ce qu'il avait réellement senti lorsqu'il l'avait regardée, nue, dévoilée à lui. Mais elle n'en faisait rien, n'entamait jamais la conversation. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tout les deux sur une corde raide au milieu du vide, et qu'ils tanguaient doucement. Si elle parlait, la corde céderait et alors tout changerait à jamais pour eux. Et cela l'effrayait un peu. Autant qu'elle le désirait.

Pour l'instant, il valait mieux attendre, comme elle l'avait tout d'abord senti. Laisser les choses se passer. Ils n'en parlaient jamais par les mots mais leurs yeux criaient souvent ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas et cela réconfortait Lucrezia. A quelques moments, elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en attendant son frère nu ainsi. Malgré sa réaction favorable, il avait été aussi quelque peu réticent, bouleversé. Elle avait craint, bien après, qu'elle n'ait commis un faux pas. Mais les sourires tendres et les regards intenses de Cesare l'avaient rassurée. Il ne dévoilait pas toutes ses pensées à Lucrezia, elle le sentait bien, mais il l'aimait toujours. Et si il l'a voyait différemment, ce n'était pas de façon négative.

Et maintenant, elle allait lui demander une faveur pour Alfonso. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ni pour lui, ni pour elle mais c'était important pour son jeune fiancé. Il voulait l'accompagner à Naples, soit. Certes, elle aurait préférée que son cher fiancé ait le courage d'aller faire sa requête directement à Cesare. Mais Alfonso tremblait de peur littéralement dès qu'on parlait de son frère. Cela amusait un peu Lucrezia. Son frère était intimidant par moments, certainement. Mais elle n'aurait jamais peur de lui, elle. Il serait toujours Cesare, son Cesare.

Lucrezia arriva dans les appartements de son frère dans le palais apostolique et elle vit que les portes de la chambre était grandes ouvertes. Elle entra doucement et découvrit son frère debout devant un miroir, les bras écartés, tandis qu'un homme s'affairait autour de lui à coudre une chemise blanche. Il était torse nu et cela arrêta Lucrezia pendant quelques secondes. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme en ayant pleinement conscience qu'il était un homme, un homme beau. Pas juste son grand frère.

Cesare la remarqua et il eut un petit sourire en la voyant et elle le lui rendit tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce. Pas étonnant qu'Alfonso se sente intimidé par cet homme. Il dégageait une force brute et une séduction sans limite. De quoi faire douter tous les autres hommes de sa propre virilité. Elle était certaine que Cesare était un amant excellent. Elle avait bien remarquée son désir, lorsqu'il s'était allongé près d'elle tandis qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : le séduire, justement. Il avait du emmener bien des femmes au septième ciel avant l'heure… Lucrezia ne ressentit pas de jalousie à cette pensée. Toutes ces femmes ne représentaient rien pour lui. A part cette Ursula… Qui n'était plus de ce monde et dont son frère s'était depuis bien longtemps remis.

- Alfonso souhaite que je te demande si il peut t'accompagner à Naples, déclara doucement Lucrezia en arrivant près de son frère.

Cesare eut un petit rire sec et son regard devint quelque peu méprisant. Lucrezia savait que Cesare ne tenait pas Alfonso en haute estime. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il y'avait de quoi… Mais n'était-ce pas un peu de la jalousie aussi ? Cesare n'avait jamais réellement aimé aucun des hommes qu'elle a eus. Pas même son Paolo, même si il était certainement celui pour lequel il avait eu le plus de respect. Mais il n'aimait pas tout simplement pas que d'autres hommes s'approche d'elle. Et si jusqu'au aujourd'hui elle prenait cela pour de l'aptitude typique d'un grand frère trop protecteur, elle voyait les choses tout autrement aujourd'hui. Et cela lui plaisait, elle devait bien l'avouer.

- Alfonso ne sait pas demander lui-même ? Rétorqua Cesare, sarcastique.

Le pauvre Alfonso tremblait rien qu'à cette idée. Elle soupira intérieurement. Son mari serait tendre, sans aucun doute, mais les choses allaient se révéler bien compliqué avec son frère. Ce serait toujours tendu, l'un étant terrifié, l'autre méprisant.

- Je crains qu'il ne te trouve un peu… Commença-t-elle doucement en baissant la tête.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui paraissait incongru. Les autres était si naturellement terrifiées par Cesare. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir ce sentiment vis-à-vis de son frère. Mais elle n'était pas très objective non plus sur ce sujet là. Comment aurait-elle pu se rendre compte de cette peur qu'il engendrait quand il l'aimait si tendrement ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, visiblement prêt à répondre à n'importe quel insulte d'Alfonso.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention à ces deux là, plus tard. Pour éviter les conflits. Alfonso ne ferait jamais le poids face à Cesare, même si il y mettait tout son courage et elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour éviter une humiliation à son fiancé. Il était faible certes, mais il ne méritait pas cela. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère et en regardant son expression intriguée autant que sur ses gardes, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'amusement la gagner.

- Effrayant, termina-t-elle, un tantinet espiègle.

Cesare la regarda quelques instants sans mot dire, l'air perplexe, et elle finit par éclater de rire doucement. Cette idée était tellement incongrue lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, tout les deux ! Elle culpabilisait un peu de se moquer d'Alfonso mais elle se rattraperait en convainquant Cesare de le laisser venir à Naples, afin qu'il retrouve sa ville d'origine. Et elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Lucrezia s'approcha de Cesare, le sourire aux lèvres, se sentant détendue et sereine, sentiment qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'homme qui s'occupait de la chemise de Cesare s'éloigna tout de suite pour lui laisser prendre sa place. La couture n'était l'art dans lequel elle excellait le plus – elle avait bien essayer d'apprendre et de recoudre des chemises à Cesare et Juan quand elles était plus jeunes, mais le résultat n'avait jamais été très bon… - mais elle ne ferait pas de mal avec quelques petits coups d'aiguilles.

- Allons, accepte, dit-elle joyeusement. Il veut revoir sa famille.

L'aiguille lui échappa quelque peu et alla s'enfoncer dans la peau de Cesare qui siffla de douleur. Elle avait parlée trop vite… Mais Cesare en rit, comme à son habitude. Déjà quand il recevait les chemises cousus de manière douteuse, il ne le faisait jamais remarquer à sa toute jeune soeur, et il les remplaçait généralement par des chemises identiques faite par leur mère, et Lucrezia croyait qu'il portait ses œuvres, ce qui rendait la fillette très fière. Il ne lui avait avoué son petit stratagème que quand elle à eu 13 ans, et elle l'avait boudée jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a soulève dans ses bras forts avant de la plaquer sur le lit pour la torturer de chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pleure de rire et qu'elle lui pardonne. Juan ne s'était jamais embarrassée pour si peu. A chaque fois qu'elle leur rapportait les chemises, soit il les jetait immédiatement – quand il était de mauvaise humeur – soit il s'amusait à taquiner Lucrezia avec, en l'attachant à un petit arbre avec, en l'enroulant autour de la tête de la fillette comme un turban arabe…

Lucrezia chassa Juan de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie se remémorer cela. Cela ne fut pas trop difficile car elle se concentra un peu sur son travail, afin de ne pas repiquer Cesare. Et la proximité de celui-ci y était pour beaucoup aussi. Elle n'avait que trop conscience que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il suffirait qu'elle lève la tête et qu'elle s'avance un peu pour qu'elles se soudent l'une à l'autre. Elle n'en fit rien, gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'aiguille qui passait le fil dans la manche de la chemise, la nouant doucement. Mais elle avait terriblement envie.

- Bon, si tu insistes, dit-il d'une voix plus grave.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle, pas ce regard qu'elle avait senti toute sa vie, mais celui qui était apparu récemment. Un regard aussi interdit que délicieux et même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle le sentait.

- Tu seras parti combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton banal.

Comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance alors que cela la hantait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être séparée de lui, vraiment aucune. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux sur elle était devenus indispensable depuis leur… moment. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence, de savoir qu'elle pourrait le trouver, qu'il était là, dans le palais, jamais bien loin. L'idée qu'il parte aussi loin l'angoissait plus qu'elle n'ose l'admettre. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du ressentir. Mais elle savait que c'était capitale, pas seulement pour l'alliance, mais aussi pour elle. Pour son fils.

- C'est difficile à dire, répondit-il avec un bref silence. Négocier l'harmonie entre deux familles…

- Au diable l'harmonie entre deux familles ! S'écria-t-elle, un peu trop brusquement en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Tu sais ce que je veux.

Ah, elle n'aurait pas du s'emporter. Mais ses nerfs la tiraillaient. Son angoisse de voir Cesare lui être retirer pour quelques temps autant que celle de voir son fils lui être retirer pour toujours. Où presque. Cela la rongeait, nuit et jour. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre à Naples sans son fils. Elle en serait totalement incapable. La situation était triste, dans le fond. Alors qu'elle avait cru toucher le bonheur, enfin, en rencontrant Alfonso et sa douceur, voilà que tout se compliquait. On lui menaçait de lui retirer son enfant, et sans son enfant, elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Et en se mariant, elle s'éloignerait de Cesare… Et sans Cesare, elle ne serait jamais vraiment heureuse non plus. C'était exaspérant, à la fin.

- Tu demande que ton enfant soit reconnu, acquiesça Cesare calmement.

Il ne s'énervait jamais contre elle. Avec le ton qu'elle venait de prendre, un autre frère l'aurait probablement giflé. Mais Cesare ne s'en prenait jamais à elle. Ne serait-ce que pour cela, elle s'en voulait d'avoir pris ce ton si cassant. Mais sa peur était trop grande. Et Cesare savait bien que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre le roi de Naples. Cet homme infâme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu lui pourrissait déjà la vie.

- Oui, comme je le suis, continua-t-elle sans pouvoir calmer sa voix. Que tu l'es. Comme le serait n'importe quel… autre bâtard en Italie.

Elle avait effleuré son menton pour lui montrer que ce n'était à lui qu'elle voulait s'en prendre. Peut-être juste à leur monde actuel, qui se plaisait à les tourmenter. Être enfants de pape était bien arrangeants, on pouvait être reconnus alors mêmes qu'on est bâtard. Mais cela n'était pas la raison des difficultés que causait Giovanni. On acceptait plus difficilement cet enfant car c'était une femme noble dont il était issu, hors mariage. Un homme noble pouvait avoir une foule de bâtards sans qu'on le lui reproche de les reconnaître mais une femme… C'était bien contre son monde qu'elle s'injuriait. Elle finit par lâcher abandonner l'aiguille. La couture n'est vraiment pas son fort. Pas plus que la morale de son époque.

Cesare ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes mais il finit par déclarer d'une voix rassurante :

- Je t'en donne ma parole.

La main de son frère alla sur sa joue et ses doigts pincèrent affectueusement son oreille. A l'époque, elle aurait rit tendrement de ce geste. Mais maintenant, il l'a fit délicieusement frissonnée. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait le contact de son frère comme elle le ressentait auparavant. Son toucher était différent, à présent. Et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas penser ainsi, elle le savait très bien. Mais ils avaient enclenchés tout cela. Et malgré le regard de Cesare, qui se voulait fraternel à cet instant, elle savait qu'il le ressentait aussi. Mais il avait toujours été plus doué qu'elle pour masquer ses sentiments. Au reste du monde, en tout cas. Pas à elle. Sa main descendit sur sa joue, l'effleurant doucement tandis qu'il continua :

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour Giovanni et pour toi.

Sa voix était devenu taquine, presque enfantine tandis qu'il secoua doucement son menton avant de mettre sa main derrière la nuque de Lucrezia. Elle rit un peu mais elle n'avait pas le cœur aux joies d'enfant. Son esprit était trop angoissé. Elle le croyait sur parole quand il disait qu'il ferait de son mieux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais serait-ce suffisant cette fois-ci ? Ce n'était plus un petit duc comme Giovanni Sforza auquel ils devaient faire face. Mais à un roi.

Lucrezia s'approcha davantage de son frère, et posa sa main sur son torse ferme tandis qu'elle sentait le nez de Cesare effleura son front. Elle sentit Cesare inspiré profondément à sa proximité. Elle n'aurait pas du, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle répondait à ses petits gestes fraternels par des gestes d'amantes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa présence l'apaisait tellement et elle avait besoin de cela plus que jamais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis que sa main caressait doucement le haut de son torse, jouant avec une corde de la chemise. Sa peau était si douce sous sa paume… Dieu, qu'elle aimait ce contact. Cela provoquait des petites étincelles qui faisaient vibrer tout son être. Son regard se perdit pendant quelques instants dans le sien et elle tâcha de voir ce qu'il ressentait, mais des tas d'émotions jonglait dans le regard de Cesare, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en situer une. A part un amour, un amour intarissable et fort. Lucrezia eut envie de pleurer mais elle se retint. Seigneur, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle aimerait qu'il reste près d'elle, qu'elle puisse sentir sa proximité tous les jours. Mais c'était elle qui lui demandait d'y aller, même si il aurait été obligé de faire le déplacement de toute façon. Cela lui brisait le cœur…

- Reviens vite, murmura-t-elle, la tristesse vibrant doucement dans sa voix.

Cesare le sentit et il fronça les sourcils. Elle vit un peu d'inquiétude dans son regard, cette fois mais aussi de la prudence. Cela revenait souvent, ces derniers temps, chez lui. De la prudence…

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, regardant un petit grain de beauté sur le cou de Cesare, puis ses propres doigts jouant sur le torse. Il savait, au fond de lui. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, pas encore tout à fait. C'est fou comme les hommes peuvent se voiler la face bien plus longtemps que les femmes sur certaines choses. Plus elle regardait ce torse plus elle avait envie de s'y blottir, de se perdre dans ses bras. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se contenter de cette vague étreinte et que le départ de Cesare lui ferait encore plus mal après.

- Je ne me sens pas à l'abri quand tu est loin de moi, répondit-elle en le regardant avec intensité.

Ce n'était que trop vrai. Lucrezia ne se sentait vraiment en sécurité que lorsque Cesare était près d'elle. Quand il n'était pas là, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait se méfier de tout le monde, qu'en chaque serviteur se cachait un traître potentiel. Leur père était en train de la contaminer avec sa peur des trahisons. Mais quand on vit du règne papale, il fallait être prudent. Elle aurait pu dire à Cesare l'autre raison pour laquelle elle voulait le retrouver vite. Mais quand elle vit son regard s'attendrir et ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant apparaître sur ses lèvres, elle y renonça.

Cesare pencha sa tête vers elle et l'a poussa de son nez en riant un peu et elle finit par rire aussi en le poussant de ses mains à son tour. Les enfantillages étaient amusants, c'est vrai. Et il n'y avait pas la place pour autre chose à cet instant. Plus tard, quand il reviendrait peut-être. Certainement. Tout comme elle, il vibrait, elle le sentait. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de lui en se retournant une dernière fois pour lui sourire. Il reviendrait vite. A peine quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Ce vide qu'elle ressentait déjà dans son cœur sera vite comblé. Sa douleur ne serait pas longue, comme celle qu'elle venait d'infliger à Cesare avec cette toute petite aiguille. Mais elle serait plus grande.


End file.
